Murmures
Les murmures apparaissent fréquemment quand un des personnages est en danger ou dans un moment de tension. ce ne sont pas des bruits aléatoires, mais des voix bien distinctes qui ont pu être analysées par des logiciels audio. La relation avec les Autres Danielle Rousseau semble associer ces murmures aux autres. Elle mentionne pour la première fois les murmures dans lorsque Sayid lui demande qi elle n'a jamais d'autres personnes sur l'île. Dans , Danielle dit qu'elle a entendu les murmures des autres disant qu'ils viendraient" chercher le garçon". Danielle pensait que la prochaine cible des autres serait Aaron, alors qu'ils en voulaient à Walt qu'ils ont enlevé. Après le rapt de Walt, Shannon a entendu les murmures et vu Walt dans et . A cette occasion, Walt est trempé avec les murmures en fond sonore. Plus tard, Sayid admet qu'il a lui aussi vu Walt peu de temps avant le mort de Shannon. Avant l'attaque des autres dans , Hurley, Jack, Kate et Sawyer entendent les murmures. La relation avec le Monstre Dans , pendant que Sayid marche à travers la jungle, il entend les murmures autour de lui. A peu près au même temps, le son associé au monstre est entendu deux fois. La jungle La plupart des murmures sont entendus dans la jungle. Quand cela arrive, la caméra tourne autour des personnages, se mettant à leur place, comme si elle cherchait leur origine. Sayid Extraits tirés de Voix masculine- "Laisse le se tirer d'ici" Voix masculine- "Il en a déjà trop vu" Voix masculine- "Et si il parle?" Voix feminine - "On pourrait juste lui parler" Voix masculine- "Non" Sawyer Extrait tiré de Note: Chaque partie est soit à droite, au centre ou à gauche de la piste audio. Les pistes sont jouées simultanément. "Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je savais qu'il était Américain" "Ils étaient nombreux" "Ca reviendra" Voix de Frank Duckett- "Ecoute maintenant. Voila ce que nous devons faire. Rien. Ce n'est pas le bon. He’s coming up on the gate." ---- "Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je savais qu'il était Américain" "Ecoute, allons-y" "Allons voir ce qu'il fait" "Duetch negg or Joice leg" (peut-être une autre langue ou à l'envers) "Comme si c'était ton choix" "He's coming up on the gate" "A mon avis, on devrait tirer sur ce porc" ou "j'imagine qu'il tirera sur ce porc" "Oui" "Ma main/tête est libre" ---- "Comment peux tu dire ça ? Je savais qu'il était Américain" "Ecoute, allons-y" "Allons voir ce qu'il fait" "He's coming up on the gate" "A mon avis, on devrait tirer sur ce porc..." "Ok" ---- Voix féminine- "Peut-être qu'on devrait juste lui parler " Voix masculine- "Non, si il nous voit il va tout gâcher" Voix masculine- "qu'est ce qu'il a vu ?" Voix féminine- "il pourrait nous aider" Voix masculine- "On ne peut pas lui faire confiance" Voix masculine- "Ca revient" (Sawyer fait une pause, on entend des criquets et cigalles) Voix masculine- "Qu'est ce qu'il a vu ?" Voix masculine- "Rien, il le suivait" Voix féminine- "Parle" Voix masculine- "Rien" Voix de Frank Duckett- "It'll come back around" Sayid & Shannon Tirés de Note: Chaque partie est soit à droite, au centre ou à gauche de la piste audio. Les pistes sont jouées simultanément. "Relax mec" "Elle aime le gars" "Elle arrive" "Je ne sais pas si je peux courir, mais je peux (ou ne peux pas) crier" "Shannon soupire" (Hurle) "Mourir, ça craint" "Dépêche-toi" "Chut..." ---- "Elle aime le gars" "Mourir, ça craint" "Salut, soeurette" "La voila, la voila" "Sa bouche" "Elle me rend fou" "Dépêche-toi" "je vois, oeil pour oeil" "Je vois..." ---- "Relax mec" "Elle aime le gars" "Qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'on devrait faire?" "Elle arrive" "On decrait se cacher, on devrait courir" "J'ai entendu une voix" "A plus" ou "Lucia" "Cache le scope" "Dépêche toi" Tirés de Note: Chaque partie est soit à droite, au centre ou à gauche de la piste audio. Les pistes sont jouées simultanément. "Relax mec, je crois qu'elle aime le gars" "Tu es en vie" "Ich Weiss Nicht" ('Je ne sais pas' en Allemand) "Attention" "Ana tient la gâchette" "Tu vas la tuer" "Pousse toi" (Gun shot) "See ya" (Comme un choeur chantant juste après le coupe de feu) ---- "Shannon" "Elle aime le gars, elle aime le gars" "Shannon" "Ta vie est sur le point de s'éteindre" "Aide moi" "Shannon, rejoins moi de l'autre côté" "Sa chanson" ('Ana-Lucia' à l'envers) (Coup de feu) ---- "Relax mec, elle aime le gars, elle aime le gars" "Shannon" "Je sais tout, je sais tout..." "Mourir, ça craint" "Shannon" "Je ne pense pas que tu devrait le lui dire quand elle arrive" "Evidemment, elle t'aime" "Qui est ce type?" "je veux voir Shannon" "Oeil pour oeil" "qui est ce type?" "Feu Lucia" "Les frères qui nous aident" "As tu fini avec ça?" "Sa chanson" ('Ana-Lucia' à l'envers) (Coup de feu) "Feu" Eko, Libby, Ana-Lucia, Sawyer, Michael, Jin et Bernard Extrait tiré de Note: Chaque partie est soit à gauche, au droite ou à centre de la piste audio. Les pistes sont jouées simultanément. "Qui est dans les bois ?" "Sawyer" "Ana" "Je suis dans le rêve de quelqu'un" "Ich weiß nicht" ('Je ne sais pas' en Allemand) "Elle est lourde" "Le rocher noir" "Amène le garçon" "Je suis dans le rêve de quelqu'un" ------ "Regarde dans les yeux, n'est ce pas ?" "L'as tu vue?" ou "Lucia" "Ce sont les frères qui nous aident" "Je peux voir, oeil pour oeil" "Sawyer" "Est ce qu'elle a vu?" "Bossy eh missy?" "je suis dans le rêve de quelqu'un" "je sais tout, je sais tout" "C'est l'oeil" ou "Lucia" "Je peux voir oeil pour oeil" "Je suis dans le rêve de quelqu'un" ------ "Je sais tout, je sais tout" "L'as tu vue? (ou peut-être 'Lucia') ''"Je peux voir oeil pour oeil" "Est ce qu'elle l'a vu?" "Shannon" "Cache toi derrière moi" "Bossy eh missy?" "Je suis dans le rêve de quelqu'un" "Je sais tout" "Sous l'oeil" ou "oeil pour oeil" "C'est l'oeil" or "Lucia" "Je peux voir oeil à oeil" "Elle est autoritaire" "Je suis dans le rêve de quelqu'un" Michael, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack et Kate Note: Chaque partie est soit à gauche, au droite ou à centre de la piste audio. Les pistes sont jouées simultanément. "Elizabeth" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Lui" "Michael" "Elizabeth" "Arrête!" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Pistolet" "Elizabeth" "Michael" (La plupart sont indéchiffrables.) La plage Seul Sawyer a entendu les murmures près de la plage. Sawyer Note: Chaque partie est soit à gauche, au droite ou à centre de la piste audio. Les pistes sont jouées simultanément. "There goes another poking his head in here" or "There goes somebody" "ouais, regardons ce qu'il fait" "Allez" "Laisse moi décider" "Reviens" "Attends" "J'en vois un autre" Voix de Frank Duckett- "It'll come back around" ------ "Oh mon Dieu, il y a un mec ici" "Dennis, renseigne toi sur ce qu'il se passe" "Est ce qu'il nous a vus?" "Peut-être" "Ouvre le" "as tu vu de quelle direction il est venu?" "A travers ces arbres" "Vas y et cherche le" "Il y a explication/une décision et je parie que tu n'y as même pas pensé" "Quelle est elle?" "Il est dans l'accident d'avion" "En es tu sûr?" "Je sais à quoi ressemble un accident d'avion" "Se plaindre, se plaindre, se plaindre" "Je veux être plus proche" "Je sais ce que tu as dit, mais il cherche" "Et si il nous tirait dessus ou quelque chose comme ça" ------ "Il doit y avoir quelque chose, mais ça doit être desséré" "Allons-y" "Est ce qu'il nous a vus?" (L'alarme sonne) "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé" "Intrus, intrus" "cache toi contre les buissons" "Ouvre la porte" "Je sais à quoi ressemble à accident d'avion" "Se plaindre, se plaindre, se plaindre" "Je sais ce que tu as dit, mais..." Murmures cachés Certains fans ont trouvés d'autres murmures dans la piste audio d'autres épisodes qui ne peuvent être trouvés qu'après inspection et aidé par un équipement spécial. Par exemple, il y a une conversation cachée dans le fond pendant que le faux Henry Gale Benest intérrogé par Sayid, et pendant qu'Eko est confronté au Monstre dans . les transcriptions peuvent être trouvées sur les ites indiqués dans les liens externes. Questions sans réponses Liens externes *Transcripts from The Fuselage *Transcripts from DarkUFO Catégorie:Mystères